


some pride and some joy

by ifimightchime



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Gen, Kennedy Center Chess (2018), Touch-Starved, child Anatoly Sergievsky, in which Molokov is Anatoly's abusive father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime
Summary: Molokov offers his young pupil some rare praise.
Relationships: Alexander Molokov & Anatoly Sergievsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	some pride and some joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based in the Kennedy Center version. I can't remember if it's an implication or outright stated that Molokov's known Anatoly since he was young, but I thought it set up a fascinating dynamic, and I've been wanting to play with it since.
> 
> Prompt: touch starvation  
> Title: _Proud of Your Boy_ from Aladdin

"Anatoly."

The boy is wary when he looks up from his board, his fingers tightening around the pawn he's about to set back in its proper place. Molokov smiles in an attempt to ease his concerns, and it doesn't quite seem to work, but Anatoly sets the piece down and lets his arms rest at his sides, his face carefully going blank as he steps towards Molokov's chair.

"You did well today," Molokov says. There's more warmth in his tone than he ought to allow, but he's proud of Anatoly's hard-won victory; proud enough even to reach out and rest a hand on the boy's shoulder, letting the rare touch lend weight to his words.

Anatoly stiffens beneath the touch, surprise destroying his careful calm, but when Molokov removes his hand, there's a flash of unhappiness in Anatoly's face and a quickly aborted attempt to follow the motion. Molokov considers, briefly, before reaching out again, brushing a hand over Anatoly's hair before his hand clasps the boy's shoulder again, this time letting it sit.

Anatoly's face, so often closed and careful in both his matches and his conversations, unfolds under the touch, hope brightening his eyes and a smile blooming. He leans towards Molokov in a way that seems almost unconscious, and Molokov doesn't stop him. It's indulgent to allow it, to not draw the strict line of being coach and not caretaker, but Anatoly had done quite well, and Molokov couldn't see the harm in allowing his hand to linger a few moments more.

"Thank you," Anatoly finally remembers to say, his voice soft, and Molokov smiles.


End file.
